Red Hood and the Toddler
by blue4pup
Summary: Characters: Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne Prompt: "…need for baby/toddler Bruce, interacting with the family…" Summary: When called home on Batman Inc. business, Jason never expected this sort of assignment.


"Tell me again, why I'm fucking stuck here, while you and the Demon Spawn are taking on Two-Face and his goons?" angrily asked Jason, glaring at the Gotham City map laid out on the batcave's computer screen. He could see the Batmobile speeding across the streets of Gotham toward the Docks.

"Because the Red Hood is still a wanted criminal," Dick told him over the communication channel. The roar of the batmobile engine filled the pause.

"I didn't come back to Gotham to play babysitter," Jason grumbled. "If I'd known that, I'd have never replied to your communication. For fucking sakes, I thought being apart of Batman Inc. would mean taking down criminals not diaper duty."

"And," Dick continued, seeming to pretend to ignore Jason's rant, "with Tim and the rest of the JL tracking down Hush and his magical accomplice, and Alfred and Cass still not back from Hong Kong with the alternative solution to out 'little problem', someone needs to look after Bruce." There was smirk to his next words. "Besides, he likes you."

A cheerful gurgle from behind Jason echoed Dick comment.

Turning sharply, his gaze snapped to the make-shift playpen set up a few feet away. A pair of bright blue eyes frame by black curls stared intently back at him. There was a moist grin to match. "Ja.. Ja," the toddler struggled to say, reaching out beyond the playpen's gate.

"Can't figure out why, Dickie." He sighed, turning to face the batcave's computer again. "You're his favorite."

"Tt," countered Damian over the communication channel. "I beg to differ."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Little Wing," replied Dick with a breath of a chuckle. "Or how much you mean to Bruce, no matter how old he is."

Jason could hear Damian giving another rude retort, but his attention was drawn away from the computer again.

The toddler gave an ear-shattering wail. Jason cringed but approached. Looking down at the tear-stained face, he asked, "What? What is it now?"

Both tiny, stubby hands reached up towards him, closing and unclosing repeatedly.

With a frustrated sigh, he lifted toddler from the playpen. Those tiny hands grabbed tightly on to his leather jacket. The toddler's lower lip quivered as he looked up at Jason with a pleading look.

Jason raised an eyebrow."You can't be hungry. Dick fed you a bottle just before he left," Jason grumbled, turning his attention to the toddler's well cushioned bottom. He sniffed the air, but smelled nothing. There was a subtle squeeze from the toddler as Jason patted the bottom, bobbing the little boy up and down. "And it can't be a new diaper, because you're at a loss if… that's…" His words died off when he realized the toddler had stopped crying.

Looking back at the toddler face, he was greeted with a slightly new expression. While his eyes were still moist, there were full and looked in awe up at him.

"What?" Jason asked slowly. "Why are you looking at…?"

His question was interrupted by a fit of giggles from the toddler. Those small, blue eyes sparkled big and blue. "Ja… Ja!" His little arms wrapped around Jason's neck. "Ha ug! Ha ug!"

A flutter of warmth bloomed in his chest. Despite his frustration of this whole situation, the corners of his mouth curved upward. Adjusting his hold on the toddler, Jason hugged him back. The thirteen year old him wished he could stay this way forever. He missed hugs and sick days on the couch watching movies with Bruce.

Since coming back into the batfamily with a few new restrictions, Jason hadn't been completely sure what to expect. He hoped at least to stop being the number one most wanted of the JL and Titans. It was hard enough to take down scum when you weren't watching your six for super powered heroes.

Jason supposed he might have hoped to reconnect with some of his family and meet a few others that he barely knew. Of course, there were a few he'd still rather have at least a shotgun lengths away. Otherwise, he feared waking up yet again to the looming form of the Demon Spawn, hanging over his bed, with sword in hand.

Babysitting duty for the closest thing he had ever really had to a father-figure never crossed his mind. He'd much rather be hunting down Elliot, making up for his stupid and rash mistake five years ago. He still hadn't told Bruce all about it.

Softly against toddler's sweaty forehead, Jason whispered, "I'll make it all up to you. I know it won't be easy… for either of us, particularly me with the no kill rule, but… somehow, I promise I will."

A blinding flash pulled him out of his musings. His gaze snapped coldly in the direction of the flash. Seated in her wheelchair was a grinning Barbara Gordon with a cellphone in hand. "Awww, now that's so sweet. And here, I thought the picture of you helping to bath him would be my favorite."

Jason bawked, "What? How did you…?"

"Dick texted me the photo earlier today," Barbara told him, hitting a few buttons. "Soap suds on the nose, very intimidating Red Hood."

Jason just gave her a sour look in return. "Why don't you fu….?"

Barbara cut him off with a shake of her finger as she approached. "Huh uh! Be nice, Boy Wonder, or I won't offer to babysit, so you can leave the nest."

Instantly, Jason changed his expression. "Oh! Well… I was just going to say '…let me help you." He beamed a huge grin.

Barbara just rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Learn that one from Dick?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Red," Jason said with his best innocent expression.


End file.
